Cinderella, Cinderella
by cobri410
Summary: Everyone's calling Haruhi "Cinderella." What's going on here?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I don't own Cinderella.

[][][][][][][][]

Haruhi woke up in a strange place. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and ran a hand through her disheveled brown locks, a frown on her face. This place she was in was small and cramped. Was that mold in the corner? She looked up and noticed that there was a single light-bulb hanging above her head. Had she fallen asleep in a closet? Did she even have a closet this big in her apartment? That wasn't possible. Any closet in her home would be _way_ too small to fall asleep in. Slowly, she stood up and stretched her aching back. She opened the small door in front of her and almost gasped. What was this place? It definitely wasn't her apartment, that was for sure. There were fancy carpets on the marble floor and elegant hangings on the yellow walls. The furniture was all plush and looked so expensive. Haruhi sized the place up and figured that at this room alone was bigger than her entire apartment. She looked behind her and sighed. It seemed she _had _been sleeping in a closet. A closet under a very large set of stairs. _Talk about grand staircases_, she thought. She contemplated going up those stairs until she heard a loud, ear-splitting scream. "Cinderella!" came a loud voice. Haruhi blinked. Cinderella? That person wasn't real, right? And who would be crazy enough to name their child Cinderella, anyway? Suddenly, before she could continue her analysis of said fictional character, there were two faces before her. Two_ identical_ faces. She blinked and stepped back. It was Hikaru and Kaoru, but they were different. They were both wearing elegant, Victorian-looking gowns that looked extremely uncomfortable and their hair was longer- _way _longer than normal. Haruhi thought that if it wasn't pulled up, their hair would be down to their waists. Maybe even past their waists. Haruhi opened her mouth, but couldn't find what seemed like the right words to say. What could you say in a situation like this? Why were Hikaru and Kaoru dressed like girls? What _was _this place? The twins put their hands on their hips. "Cinderella, mother is all in a tizzy! You've so many chores to do, girl!" they said, their voices in perfect synch.

Haruhi frowned. "What? Mother?" she asked, stepping away from the closet door and past the two cross-dressing twins.

The twins followed her, their narrowed eyes following her every move. "Yes! Go to her immediately! She's in her room!"

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her head, heading up the stairs and towards what she thought would be _mother's_ room. Might as well play along with whatever was going on…

Haruhi had opened many doors and found many strange, yet oddly fascinating things in all of the different rooms before she finally found one, last door. How had she not figured out that _this _door was mother's? She didn't know who _mother _was, but she knew the story of Cinderella and she should have known that this was her door. It was large, way larger than all of the other doors she had opened, and it was black with silver knobs. She decided that it was very ornate and beautiful before she took a breath and knocked. She stood there for a moment and even considered the thought that _maybe _the twins were incorrect and that _mother _really wasn't in there. That is, until she heard a dark, deep voice from behind the black door. "Come in." Haruhi's brows furrowed as she placed a hand on the knob. She had heard that voice somewhere.

[][][][][][][][]

a/n: I wrote this whole story out in one night, so it might not be the best story out there... or even the most original, but... oh, well. Tell me what you think. After I get a few reviews, I'll post the rest of the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have never owned nor shall I ever own OHSHC... same thing goes for Cinderella. Sigh.

[][][][][][][][]

Haruhi blinked as she entered the room. It was sort of dark, but she could make out where all of the furniture was thanks to the many brightly-lit candles around the room. She saw a bed in the middle of the room, but she didn't see mother. Confused, she looked to her right and noticed a desk in the corner. Someone was sitting at the desk. Haruhi assumed that it was _mother_. To Haruhi, mother's long hair looked darker than the darkest black and her skin, from what Haruhi could see, was practically translucent it was so pale. Haruhi noticed that mother's posture was perfect as she sat in her dark, mahogany-looking desk chair. Suddenly, mother turned and Haruhi couldn't believe who she saw before her. It was Kyouya in all of his high-class glory, glasses and all. Haruhi's face fell as she stared at this cross-dressing upperclassman. "No way…" she mumbled.

_Mother _rose a brow. "What was that, Cinderella?"

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "Nothing."

"Good. You know you are not to speak unless spoken to. Now, here is your list of chores. You better do them all before the sun sets," the Kyouya-mother stated, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, someone dressed as a cat came walking into the room holding what Haruhi assumed to be her list of chores. Haruhi sighed when she realized that this person in a cat costume was Renge. She shook her head as she took the list of chores.

Renge's eyes narrowed. "What's that for?" she hissed.

Haruhi shrugged and untied the ribbon that held the list of chores together. "Nothing…" she said. After the ribbon came off, Haruhi watched, amazed, as the list of chores unraveled and pooled about her feet. Her eyes wide, she looked up at Kyouya… er, _mother._ "What is this? This is such a huge list!" she said, holding the list out.

Mother just continued her- uh, _his_ work, lazily patting the Renge-kitty's head. "You'd better get started, then, hm?" he said. Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she rolled the list up and stomped out of the room.

Haruhi was almost done with half of her chores by midday. She grumbled as she scrubbed the base of the staircase. "Stupid Kyouya… mother. Whatever. This dream or whatever it is sucks…" Haruhi sighed and tossed her dirty rag into an even dirtier bucket beside her. The water inside the bucket sloshed over the rim and the rag sank to the bottom of the bucket. Haruhi just watched all of this happen with dull eyes. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey, don't slip on this wet floor…" she said, standing up to face whoever was coming her way. She took the opportunity to stretch her back which had started to ache again. She glanced to her left and saw that the footsteps she heard belonged to her cross-dressing friends. She sighed. Their expressions were mischievous and slightly smug. "Hey, Cinderella," they sand with haughty voices.

"Hey, what's up?" Haruhi wondered, stretching her arm high in the air.

"Are you almost finished with your chores, Cinderella?" Hikaru asked, leaning against his bro- sister. Haruhi didn't know what to call them anymore.

Haruhi nodded. "Sort of… I'm halfway done," she mumbled, looking at the wet floor.

Haruhi heard the twins hum. "May we see your list?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded and handed it to them. She watched them look it over with amused eyes. She wondered what this mischievous duo was up to. "Oh, Cinderella, are you sure you've done all of these things?" the twins wondered, glanced up at her from above the list.

Haruhi nodded, brow raised. "Yes… I know I've done all of the things that have checkmarks by them," she said confidently.

The twins smirked and pointed at the list. "You sound so sure of yourself… it's so cute," they said evilly.

"What are you two up to?" Haruhi asked, leaning down to resume her work on the floors.

The twins examined the list once more. "Well, take this one for example. Clean the stables," Kaoru started. "We were just walking by the stables and noticed that the place was a wreck! There was hay all over the place!" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi blinked.

"And this one," Hikaru began. "Clean up the twins' room."

"We were just in there, as well. It looks like a tornado went through there!" Kaoru finished, dropping the list on the floor.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She stared at the twins. "Did you two-" Just as Haruhi was about to unleash her fury upon the devious twins before her, she heard the doorbell ring. The three stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Some knocks were heard coming from the front door.

The twins smirked. "Aren't you going to get that?" they asked.

Haruhi sighed angrily and stomped towards the door. She flung open the door and glared at the poor messenger standing there. "What do you want?" she snarled.

The messenger fumbled with his mail and stumbled with his words. You don't want to mess with an angry Haruhi and this man knew it just by the tone in her voice. "I-I, well, I have a message for the m-madam of this h-household," he stammered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned into the house. "_Mother! _There's a man here that says he has a message for you!" she said, going back to her work by the stairs.

[][][][][][][][]

a/n: Alright~ yay. I decided to upload this chapter. As is evident. It's a little longer than the last chapter... sort of. Anyway. Like how the story's going so far? Hate it with a passion? Tell me what you think! I love reviews. Good or bad, long or short~ :) Except... bad reviews do make me a little sad in the face...

Oh, yeah. Thanks for the reviews I've already gotten. :) It's only three, but I appreciate those three. Thank you nightwolfed, FlyFly, and Marozard. I hope I don't disappoint you three.

Okay, I'm done. I talk too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Uh... I don't own OHSHC or Cinderella. Nope.

[][][][][][][][]

As Haruhi moved to scrub the stairs, she tried to listen to the conversation at the door, but she couldn't hear anything. She sighed and dropped her rag into the bucket for the millionth time. Just as she stood, she heard the door slam, and then she heard a loud shriek. Started, she almost tripped on the wet floor. She looked up to see the twins crowding around their mother who seemed to be reading whatever message that messenger had given her. "Is it true, mother? Is it really true?" she heard the twins yell.

Mother sighed and pushed his glasses up. "It seems so… please lower your voices."

The twins shrieked again, ignoring their uptight mother. "We get to go to the ball! We get to go to the ball! This is so exciting!" they said, dancing around the large room.

Haruhi dusted off her dingy dress and walked up to them. "There's a ball? Like, a dance?" she wondered, trying to get a peek at the message.

Mother stared down at Haruhi with disdain. "Yes… it's a ball in the prince's honor. Apparently, he's supposed to find his bride at this ball, as well," he said, glancing at the message in his hands.

Haruhi nodded. "Well, that sounds fun," she said.

The twins stuck their tongues out at her. "But you won't be able to go, will you?" they mocked.

Haruhi rose a brow. "I won't be able to go?" she repeated, glancing at the message. "But it says that all eligible women in this house get to go. Not that I really care about the prince, but it's a ball… and I'm sure that means free food… so, I was kind of hoping I'd get to go," she explained.

Mother rolled the message up and placed it in his handbag. "Well, that's too bad. You still have chores to do. I'm sure you're not finished, correct?"

Haruhi nodded, a frown on her face.

Kyouya-mother smirked. "Then that settles it. You're not going. You're too busy."

Haruhi frowned. "When does the ball start? I'm sure I'll be done by the time it starts…" she reasoned.

The twins shook their heads before prancing up the stairs. "Nope! You won't finish! The ball starts in four hours! And it's taken you all day to only get halfway done with your chores! _Poor _Cinderella!" they sang as they disappeared into their room.

Haruhi's face fell. She glanced at Kyouya. He just smirked and followed in the twins' footsteps, calmly walking to his room. Haruhi pouted and got down on her knees. She stared at her dirty bucket and sighed. "Even if I could finish these chores in four hours, I know the story of Cinderella. I wouldn't have anything suitable to wear to such a fancy party and I _know _my _mother _or my _sisters_ won't let me borrow anything… oh, well. Guess this means no free food…"

Haruhi watched the twins walk confidently into the carriage. They shot her smug glances as they entered the pink vehicle. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. Mother came walking out in a deep purple dress and with his long, dark hair pulled up into some crazy up-do. Haruhi rose a brow. "Wow, you really went all out, _mother_," she said, looking the Kyouya-mother up and down.

Mother lifted his nose. "Of course. We _are _going to the royal palace, after all. We have to look our best…" he said, putting one foot in the carriage. He turned back to Haruhi. "Finish your chores by the time we get back or you won't get any breakfast or lunch tomorrow," he stated firmly.

Haruhi waved her hand from side to side. "Whatever…"

Mother huffed and pulled himself into the carriage. Haruhi watched the pink thing move speedily away from the house and through the village. She looked up and noticed that she could see castle all the way from here. She sighed. "Well… better get to work."

Haruhi stared at the stars above her as she lay on a bench in the side yard of the house. Her most recent chore was to weed the garden. Haruhi popped her fingers and moved over onto her side. She didn't care about meeting that prince or anything, but she was kind of looking forward to that free food. Not that she was certain that there even _was _any free food. But, it was a ball, right? Of course they'd have food. Haruhi sighed and sat up, staring forlornly at the garden she had been weeding. It was starting to get dark, making her job that much harder. "Oh, Cinderella… poor, poor Cinderella…" came a voice.

Haruhi stood up and looked around. "Who said that?" she asked.

[][][][][][][][]

a/n: Ah, here we are back to tiny chapters. Sorry. Totally my bad. I just don't want the whole story to be in ONE HUGE CHAPTER. It's, like... four thousand words long, you know? Also, I've noticed that there's a lot of talking and not a lot of action in the stories that I write... is that bad? (-.-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's the same as last time. I don't own OHSHC or Cinderella.

**RECAP:** _Haruhi stared at the stars above her as she lay on a bench in the side yard of the house. Her most recent chore was to weed the garden. Haruhi popped her fingers and moved over onto her side. She didn't care about meeting that prince or anything, but she was kind of looking forward to that free food. Not that she was certain that there even was any free food. But, it was a ball, right? Of course they'd have food. Haruhi sighed and sat up, staring forlornly at the garden she had been weeding. It was starting to get dark, making her job that much harder. "Oh, Cinderella… poor, poor Cinderella…" came a voice._

_Haruhi stood up and looked around. "Who said that?" she asked._

[][][][][][][][]

"Oh, you still can't see me, can you? Here, let me fix that!" Haruhi watched as something began to materialize before her eyes. Soon, a person was floating there. She rose a brow when she realized that this person was probably her fairy godmother. She should have known that Honey-sempai would be her fairy godmother in this story. She sighed. "So, are you my fairy godmother?" Haruhi asked, resuming her seat on the dilapidated bench.

Honey's brows furrowed and he floated towards her. Haruhi noticed a long wand in his hand and little wings on his back. A little crown was on his head. "Hey, how did you know, Miss Cindy?" he asked in his cutesy voice.

Haruhi shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Honey blinked. "Oh, well… I bet you don't _why_ I'm here!" he exclaimed, spinning in the air.

"Are you going to try to let me go to that ball?" Haruhi wondered.

Honey's eyes widened. "Wow! You're really good at guessing, Cindy!"

Haruhi shrugged. "Thanks… but I don't see how I'll be able to go to that ball. I don't have a dress and I still have chores to do. Besides, I'm not going to walk there all by myself. It's too far away…"

Honey smiled and pointed one of his small fingers at her face. "Hel-looo! I'm your fairy godmother!" he stated. Haruhi just stared at him. Honey huffed and quickly waved his wand five times. Haruhi felt herself lifting into the air. All she could see was glitter and sparkles, but she could feel something about her changing. She felt heavier and cleaner. Her hair felt like it was growing longer and fixing itself into a hairdo similar to the ones that the twins and Kyouya-mother were wearing when they left. When her transformation was over, Haruhi could see the dark side yard again and a pleased-looking Honey staring at her approvingly.

"There! You look so pretty, Cindy!" Honey said, summoning a mirror. Haruhi slowly stepped up to the mirror and watched her eyes widen upon seeing her reflection. She really did look pretty, she thought. She'd never looked this good in her life. Her hair was longer indeed and there were blue and white sparkles strewn about the fancy up-do. She felt heavier earlier because of her long, flowing blue dress. She lifted her gown and, of course, she was wearing those cliché glass slippers. They were actually really comfortable, she thought, returning to the mirror.

She looked at her ears and frowned. "Did you pierce my ears, fairy godmother?" she asked, caressing the pearls that hung from her ears.

Honey snickered and waved his hand. "No, no… those are clip-ons!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers to make the mirror disappear. Haruhi nodded and twirled around a little in her dress.

She looked up at Honey. "So, now what? I'm not going to walk there in these heels."

Honey gasped. "Of course you're not! I have someone who will drive you there!" he said, snapping his fingers again. A little mouse appeared out of no where and Haruhi couldn't help but cringe and back up into the bench she had been sitting on earlier. Honey blinked and smirked knowingly. "Are you afraid of mice, Cindy?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not _afraid _of them, but I'm not _fond _of them, either…" she said, staring at the furry creature. Honey giggled and snapped his fingers. Haruhi watched, amazed, as the little mouse grew and transformed until he finally took the form of like Mori-sempai. She laughed. "I should have known…" she said.

Honey rose a brow. "What?" he wondered as he conjured up a carriage and horses.

Haruhi shook her head with a smile. "Nothing…"

As soon as he was done with everything, Honey gestured for Haruhi to enter the golden carriage. Haruhi got in without any complaints and stared up at Mori who was supposed to drive her to the ball. She glanced at Honey. "So, this is it?" she wondered.

Honey nodded. "You go to the ball and eat all you want! I know that's the only reason you wanted to go, you silly Cindy!"

Haruhi blushed and readjusted herself in her seat.

Honey pointed his wand at her. "Okay, Miss Cindy, I'll take care of your chores! You have fun!" he said.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll try… hey, aren't there some rules I'm supposed to follow?"

Honey stared at her for a minute before he finally remembered. "Oh, yeah! It's a good thing that you're so good at guessing, Cindy! I would have completely forgotten!"

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah… so, what are the rules?"

Honey nodded. "The rule are simple. One: you must be away from the party before midnight. That's when the spell wears off and you'll turn back into regular Cinderella. And two: do _not _fall in love with the prince."

Haruhi rose a brow. "What? What kind of rule is that? I mean… I'm not gonna fall in love with that prince, but…"

Honey shrugged and shut the door of the carriage. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them! Now, you go have fun!" he said, snapping. The carriage sped off towards the castle, leaving Haruhi's fairy godmother in the side yard. He sighed. "Okay, time to get on these chores…" he said, looking at the yard. He rubbed his chin. "I guess I should… eat some cake to get my energy up…"

[][][][][][][][]

a/n: Hey, guys. Do you like the story still? It's actually almost over, I think. Anyway. Leave me some reviews, please. I've had a bad day, so can you make them good ones? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Cinderella.

**RECAP: **_Honey shrugged and shut the door of the carriage. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them! Now, you go have fun!" he said, snapping. The carriage sped off towards the castle, leaving Haruhi's fairy godmother in the side yard. He sighed. "Okay, time to get on these chores…" he said, looking at the yard. He rubbed his chin. "I guess I should… eat some cake to get my energy up…"_

[][][][][][][][]

Haruhi watched as the castle came into view. She couldn't help but be amazed at this place. She had never seen any place like this before, not even in her dreams. It was a tall, white castle with yards and yards of ivy crawling up the sides. And if she thought that the staircase at _mother's _house was grand, she didn't know what to call this staircase that led into the castle. It was all so amazing. As the carriage came to a stop, she adjusted her dress and fixed up her hair. She let out a breath of air. The door of the carriage opened and she stepped out. She nodded at Mori. "Thank you… will you be here when I get back?" she wondered, staring up at him. He nodded and closed the carriage door before leading her towards the stairs. Haruhi thought that he would let go of her elbow and let her go up the stairs by herself, but he led her all the way up towards the door. She couldn't help but blush.

Mori let her go at the door and bowed before walking back down towards the carriage. Haruhi looked into the ballroom and found that she couldn't breathe. It was such a large, beautiful place and it was filled with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. The walls were yellow and covered in paintings of the royal family. She found that the faces in the paintings were obscured by shadows. Haruhi looked up and saw several sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Miss? What is your name so that I may introduce you to the room?" came a voice. Haruhi looked to her right and saw a man standing there in a neat suit. She shook her head and walked closer to him.

"Oh, no… that's fine. I'll just walk in," she explained. She noticed that to get to the main ballroom before her, she would have to go down some more stairs. Really, what was it with this place and stairs?

The man nodded. "But I must introduce you, madam. Please, your name?"

Haruhi sighed and shrugged. "My name is Cinde- Haruhi. My name is Haruhi," she said. She thought that it would be better if her _mother _and _sisters _didn't know that it was _her._ The elderly man smiled and nodded. He then proceeded to introduce her to the entire ballroom. Haruhi felt her face light up as every head in the place turned towards her. She stood there, frozen for a minute, before the elderly man beckoned her to go down the stairs. She thought that that would be a good idea. Better to get these peoples' gazes off of her. As she went down the stairs, she looked to the left and noticed the mother and twins. She smirked and held her head high. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Haruhi made her way towards the buffet as soon as all the gazes had left her person. Her eyes sparkled at the spread. Every kind of food was there and she couldn't wait to try everything. She had just gotten her plate together when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She sighed, frustrated, and turned. "Yes?" she asked, only to open her eyes to see a chest. She blinked and let her eyes travel upward to see a very familiar face. This had to be the prince. This regal, blonde-haired guy was the prince. This was Tamaki. Haruhi felt her face heat up. Sure, she had seen him in tons of cosplay before, but this outfit in this setting… something was different.

"So, your name is Haruhi, huh?" this prince asked.

Haruhi pushed her thoughts to the side and answered him. "Um, yes. Yes, I'm Haruhi."

He smiled. "I see you have a full plate of food there, Haruhi…" he stated, glancing at her plate.

Haruhi's face brightened. "Well, yeah… maybe my eyes were bigger than my stomach. Where I come from, you don't see this kind of spread that often."

Tamaki chuckled and held out his hand. "If you could tear yourself away from your plate for a moment… would you please dance with me?" he asked, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes with his own sparkling, violet ones. Haruhi couldn't help but nod and place her small hand into his. She let him sweep her onto the dance floor without any hesitation.

Haruhi found that she liked to dance, even though she didn't know when she ever learned how. It must be this place. She glanced up at this Prince Tamaki. What was it about this place that made him so much more appealing? In real life, he was obnoxious and loud, but here… he was calmer and more elegant. She smiled and shook her head as this prince led her on the dance floor. No, she thought. Tamaki was like this in real life, too. You just had to look closer. "You're smiling. Are you having a good time?" the prince asked.

Haruhi looked up with a smile. "Yes, actually... it's really fun," she said.

The prince nodded and gave Haruhi a twirl. "I'm glad you're having fun, Haruhi… you know, you're very beautiful. That's why I approached you. When I first saw you enter the room, I swear I felt my heart skip a beat…" he sighed. Haruhi stopped dancing and stared up at his smiling face. She blushed and felt, as he leaned in, that this must be that cliché moment where they were supposed to kiss. She found that she didn't mind. Maybe it was this place, she thought. It was having some strange effect on her or something.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they were torn apart by some magical force. Haruhi looked up, shocked out of her stupor, and saw Honey floating there. He was pouting at her and wagging his finger.

"I told you not to fall in love with the prince, Cindy!" he said.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What! I didn't fall in love with him!" she stated, her face heating up.

Honey chuckled. "Liar, liar! I'm sorry, Cindy, but I told you not to. I have to do this!" he said, waving his wand. Haruhi felt that familiar feeling again and soon, she was standing there in her former Cinderella outfit. She looked down at herself and then at Prince Tamaki. She frowned and ran away.

"Haruhi!" she heard the prince yell.

"Cinderella?!" she heard the twins screech. She didn't let any of this stop her. She kept running.

She had just reached the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She looked behind her and saw the prince. She tried to shrug his hand off and pull away. "Let go! I'm leaving!" she yelled.

The prince's grip tightened. "No, don't leave!" he begged. Haruhi shook her head and pulled hard to get out of his grip. Apparently, she pulled harder than she thought. She heard the prince gasp, "Haruhi!" Then, she felt the strange sensation of falling and she saw the prince's scared expression before she saw nothing but darkness.

Haruhi woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked about her. She blinked and realized that she was in the club's dressing room. She looked down at herself and sighed when she saw her school uniform. So, it was all just a dream after all. She slowly stood up and pushed her chair in. All of a sudden, some doors behind her were flung open. She looked back to see Tamaki wearing a princely outfit. Her eyes widened and her face became hot. "Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I've been calling your name! Get dressed, get dressed! We have customers!" he threw her her outfit before he ran back out to the main room. Haruhi stood there looking at her cosplay outfit. She chuckled. Where was that fairy godmother? It seemed as if he was right; she _was_ a liar. She really did break that second rule and she didn't even notice it...

[][][][][][][][]

a/n: The end. Did you see that little bit of Mori/Haru? It was just barely there. So, anyway. I don't know what to think about this ending, so tell me what _you _think.

ps- I like how this story has five chapters. I think that's a pretty good number, right?


End file.
